In practice, computers are equipped with security software. One of the necessary functions of the computer is detecting and fixing vulnerabilities of the computer to protect the vulnerabilities of the compute from illegal utilization, detect invasion of malware using the vulnerabilities of the computer right the first time and protect the computer from invasion. Therefore, the computer may be protected.